Viva Love Vegas
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Herschel, Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd take Sticky, Vanellope, Jubileena and Adorabeezle to Las Vegas for a special trip, what happens when the girls allow the boys to have a boys night out and the boys wake up to a nasty surprise in the morning? It's a vacation gone bad for the boys. Find out what happens in Viva Love Vegas! Chapter 2: Hello Sin City! Posted
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Love Vegas**

_Here is a new story where Rancis, Herschel, Swizzle and Gloyd take their lovely ladies (Vanellope, Sticky, Jubileena, and Adorabeezle) on a special trip to Las Vegas where things don't go quite as normal as they should….._

* * *

"STEP ON IT HERSCHEL!" Gloyd shouted while Herschel sped through the Las Vegas Strip in a 2015 Black Dodge Viper. Weaving in and out of traffic, Herschel shifted up into fifth gear and sped up to 150 mph. Horns honking and tires squealing, Herschel maneuvered through the traffic expertly. However, the cops were chasing them and the car behind them.

"What the fuck do you think I am _trying_ to do Gloyd?" Herschel demanded, "now shut up!" He ordered.

"They're gaining on us!" Swizzle frantically shouted. The car behind them, a red 2013 Ford Fusion, kept up with the boys and tried to ram them off the road. Hundreds of tourists jumped back onto the sidewalk to avoid getting run over by the cars on the road.

"Sorry, pardon me! We're trying to not die!" Herschel screamed.

"Try to lose them on Freemont Street!" Rancis yelled. The Aussie driver turned towards Freemont Street and saw the signs that forbade Driving.

"You idiot, we can't DRIVE on Freemont Street!" Herschel shouted back.

"Oh Las Vegas, WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!?" Gloyd yelled to the heavens.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"So come on boys, what's the big surprise?" Jubileena questioned as the eight 21 year-olds sat in Vanellope's living room. The boys had summoned their loving girlfriends for a big surprise, but they hadn't told any of the girls what it was. Rancis and Vanellope were currently fixing drinks while Swizzle, Jubileena, Gloyd, Adorabeezele, Herschel and Sticky were lounging around in the living room.

"Patience my little Cherry," Swizzle kissed Jubileena's nose, "we've had this planned for weeks without you knowing," he added with a smirk.

"So, I think waiting for about five minutes won't kill ya," Herschel added as he brought Sticky closer. The boys could tell their girls were getting antsy, but they didn't mind making them wait. Soon enough, Vanellope and Rancis appeared from the kitchen with homemade martinis on a tray. The thirsty early twenties people happily accepted the drinks as Vanellope sat down with Rancis.

"Okay, we've been patient enough Flugs," Vanellope teasingly threatened.

"And you're gonna tell us what's going on, _now_," Adorabeezle squeezed Gloyd. The four boys looked at each other and gave a nod. Herschel stood up while Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd followed suit. The Aussie cleared his throat and began a speech.

"Ladies, since it is Spring Break and we are all 21," he began before Rancis took over. The Brit took Vanellope's hand in his and rubbed it.

"We wanted to take you on a special trip with just the eight of us," he kissed Vanellope's hand. All four girls began to suppress impending squeals in their throats. The thought of a secret trip their special guys came up with was more than they could handle.

"Where is it? Daytona Beach!?" Sticky demanded Herschel. Swizzle chuckled at Sticky's outburst and smirked again.

"Better than that Sticky," he winked.

"We're taking you lovely ladies to," Gloyd wrapped an arm around Adorabeezle's neck.

"LAS VEGAS!" All four guys exclaimed. The girls were silent which scared the boys. But, knowing their girls, all four guys could sense the excitement bubbling up inside the girls and they prepared for it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sticky jumped and down while hugging on her boyfriend.

"I've _always_ wanted to go to Las Vegas!" Vanellope exclaimed while she kissed Rancis over and over.

"When do we go Gloydie?" Adorabeezle snuggled Gloyd's neck. The two laid down on the couch and cuddled together. Gloyd kissed Adorabeezle several times before finally replying after all the girls' excitement died down.

"We have our plane tickets and we leave tomorrow at noon," The orange shirted boy explained.

"We love you boys," Jubileena snuggled into Swizzle's neck.

"As if we didn't know," Swizzle chuckled and twirled Jubileena's hair in his fingers. Vanellope's excitement died down as well and she checked the clock in the living room. '_Wow, it's later than we thought!'_ She thought to herself.

"Guys, we should get on with the packing, and you all should leave like right now!" She shoved everybody out of the house. "Come here Flugs," she wiggled her finger seductively. Rancis' eyebrow went up and he smirked. Outside the house, the three remaining couples were just about to climb into their cars.

"So, what hotel are we going to stay at?" Sticky questioned. Herschel, Gloyd and Swizzle all looked at each other and decided to let the girls in on the hotel. It took the boys almost a year of working extra shifts to save up for _this _special hotel. The hotel was one that Jeff Gordon frequented when NASCAR would visit Sin City.

"We booked four rooms, one for each couple, at The Monte Carlo!" Herschel exclaimed.

"Wow, I've always wanted to stay at The Monte Carlo Hershey, are we on the top floor?" Sticky replied. Herschel chuckled as he hugged Sticky for about the millionth time that night.

"Nothing is too good for my Sticky," he kissed the top of her head. "Well, we'll meet you guys at the airport around 10 tomorrow!" Herschel called to the other couples as he pulled his 2014 Chevy Silverado pickup out of Vanellope's driveway and headed home. The other two couples followed suit and prepared to get ready for their trip to Sin City.

* * *

**(With Jubileena and Swizzle)**

"Swizzy, which suitcase should I pack?" Jubileena asked her boyfriend while the two were picking out clothes for the weekend trip. Swizzle ceased packing his suitcase and looked up at his girlfriend. In her right hand was a red Hello Kitty suitcase, and in the other hand was a pink suitcase with red cherry blossom branches.

"The Cherry Blossom one," Swizzle replied while he packed a spare lucky swirled hat and some overnight jeans. He wiped his brow and put in some dark blue swimming trunks, a digital camera and a spare set of sunglasses before zipping up his tie-dye suitcase.

"Why the Cherry Blossom over Hello Kitty?" Jubileena asked. She wasn't upset, just curious over the decision. Swizzle set his suitcase against the wall and wrapped his arm around Jubileena's neck.

"Because Jubee," Swizzle replied, "Cherry Blossoms are beautiful, just like you my little Cherry Blossom," Swizzle snuggled her nose.

"Oh Swizzy," Jubileena swooned and kissed Swizzle on the lips. "Mhmm, Swizzle," Jubileena moaned as Swizzle bit her lip.

"Wha Jubee?" Swizzle moaned back.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she said seductively. Swizzle smirked and laced Jubileena across their bed and _clicked_ off the lamp.

* * *

**(With Gloyd and Adorabeezle)**

"Gloydie, have you seen my favorite Red, White and Blue tank top? I want to wear it every day," she asked as she rifled through her dresser. Gloyd had given Adorabeezle the special tank top three years ago when they graduated from High School. It symbolized their strong relationship, and Adorabeezle treasured it more than anything.

"I think I saw it in the hamper," Gloyd called back while packing some silly string.

"Thanks babe!" Adorabeezle replied while she dug through the hamper, "Got you!" She declared and neatly packed it on top of her suitcase. "So, what are we going to be doing in Las Vegas Gloyd?" The tough girl asked. Gloyd ceased his packing and clicked his tongue several times.

"Well, Rancis, Herschel, Swizz and I were all thinkin' that all the couples could do their different thing," Gloyd explained, "and I was hoping me and you could go to the Venetian and have a romantic ride down the canals in the hotel and then I can take you to M&Ms world," Gloyd joked.

"Oh, that canal ride sounds so romantic Gloyd, but I'm looking forward to eating all the M&Ms I can," Adorabeezle smiled.

"Anything for my little Popsicle," Gloyd kissed Adorabeezle's nose. "And I also can't wait to just lounge around our hotel room, taking 'naps,'" the prankster quoted around naps. The two finished packing and set their suitcases and set them in the living room.

* * *

**(And with Herschel and Sticky)**

Sticky twirled herself around while picking out the perfect outfit for the trip. She kept humming to herself and dancing, just thinking about spending even more quality time with her Hershey. "This trip is going to be so romantic Hershey," Sticky gushed, "I can't wait to lounge around the pool with you," a dreamy sigh escaped her lips. Herschel was busy packing about a dozen spare lucky hats and some Jeff Gordon T-shirts.

"I knew you would love this trip Sticky," Herschel replied and pecked her cheek, "I love you," he hugged her. "I know you don't like NASCAR as much as I do, but I was hopin' you would like to go to Las Vegas Motor Speedway and do the Richard Petty Driving Experience with me," he held her hand with hope. Sticky's teal eyes beamed as she wrapped her arms around Herschel's neck.

"If it makes you happy Hershey, I'd love to race a NASCAR with you," she smiled. Herschel held his girlfriend tight and the two laid down on the bed together. Sticky's finger traced itself around Herschel's muscular chest.

"Aw, I love you Wipp, now what do _you_ want to do in Vegas?" Herschel replied. Sticky sat up and tapped her chin. She didn't really think about what _she_ wanted to do, more-so what she wanted herself and Herschel to do together.

"Well, I know that the Mandalay Bay has a Shark Reef, and I think that would be pretty cool," Sticky said, "oh, and I _want_ to go to Harrah's to eat at Toby Keiths I love This Bar and Grille," Sticky gushed and laid her head on Herschel's chest.

"Mmm, sounds good babe," Herschel brought her closer. "Oh and, the lounging around the pool sounds fun," he added. A sneaky smile spread across Sticky's face and she got up from bed. "Hey, we're ya join'?" Herschel sort of whined.

"Just give me a minute Hershey," she winked. Something went off inside Herschel. He just _knew_ Sticky was going to do something special. Every time she winked like that, the night would end _happily._

"Take your time babe," Herschel said as he cracked his knuckles. He took out the special surprise in his nightstand and opened it up. "I hope you say yes Wipp," he admired the present in the light of the room.

"What was that Hershey?" Sticky asked. Herschel gulped and threw the present in the nightstand.

"N-nothing Wipp!" Herschel called back. His expression fell as Sticky re-appered from the bathroom, wearing a thinly strung teal striped bikini. Sticky turned around a few times to show off everything she could to Herschel.

"This is my swimsuit for Vegas," she said breathlessly, "what do you think Hershey?" She asked. Herschel's eye twitched and he threw Sticky on the bed. "Whoo!" She screamed in surprise. "I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled.

"You're the most beautiful _woman_ I've ever met in my life Sticky," Herschel said in between kisses. Sticky moaned in pleasure and ran her hands along Herschel's chest.

"I can't wait to go on our first Vacation together," Sticky replied as the two started to get it on.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I thought of a funny idea like this after watching the Simpson's Episode, Viva Ned Flanders. I hope you guys liked it and please review, fave and follow!_


	2. Hello Sin City!

**Viva Love Vegas**

**Chapter 2: Hello Sin City!**

_Author Note: I really want to have a serious discussion with you folks. Yes, I apologize for taking so damn long to update. But as you can see, I had other stories that needed my dedication, time and effort. And yes, I DID delete this story for about a day or half a day. I was just so fucking sick of people spamming the reviews pestering me about, "When you gonna update?" "I'll ditch this story if you don't update!" Please people, STOP YOUR WHINING! I am not a dancing monkey that'll dance on command. I am a human being that needs time to gather ideas together and write them out to you. I wish people had more patience. _

**Agent BM:** Thanks. I've always wanted to do an homage story to a Simpsons episode, and I felt with my three Vegas Vacations, that this was a good starting point.

**Guest (1): **Oh I'm sorry, I had NO idea I needed your fucking permission to switch couples, how rude of me! Think about what Rancis and Vanellope are doing, seriously can you think? I know you can read.

**micahel F. morelli: **No, not in this one. I wanted to try Adorabeezle and Gloyd like SwizzleMalarkeyFan was writing and it's a great fresh start for me to try. I like trying out different things to see what I can do.

**Dark Demon122:** I LOVE Las Vegas. I've been there three times, each for NASCAR races. Vegas was the site of quite possibly the best moment of my life: Meeting Jeff 'Wonderboy' Gordon. Also, like I said to Michael earlier, I wanted to try something different with couples.

**Dark Demon122: **I am starting to dislike Brad Keselowski (the Las Vegas Nationwide and Sprint Cup Winner this year) more and more. Ever since he won the 2012 Championship, he's turned into a little whiny dick.

**VickyT36:** Glad to know. It usually takes me two to four chapters to get the romance rolling.

**Smokescreen2814:** Yep. I love that episode too. Back when the Simpsons didn't suck.

**Dixie Darlin': **LOL, that's called the 'ol switcharoo!

**Guest (2)****: **Soon enough

**Guest (3): **Soon enough

**Guest (4):** Here it is, geez.

_Just a quick question, how does everyone feel about a montage?_

* * *

**(LAX. 11:30)**

The four couples were eagerly awaiting for the gate worker to open the jetway door and let them on the plane. All they needed was that one announcement that would let them begin their Spring Break. However, the girls were far more antsy than the guys, and boy did they take advantage of it. "Ya know Jubee," Swizzle started while looking up from his iPad Mini, "if you keep bouncing up and down like that, 007 just might order a Martini," he joked. Playfully, Jubileena proceeded to slap Swizzle's arm. She also stuck her tongue out at him and 'hmphed.'

"I'm sorry Swizzy, it's just I have never been outside of LA, and I'm just so anxious to go out and see the world," she apologized and cuddled up to him in his chair. Sticky meanwhile was biting her nails, just trying to keep busy until boarding time began. Herschel was watching her bite her nails down to nubs before moving on to the next finger. He grinned and chuckled when she reached her thumb and began to chew on the nail.

"Be patient Sticky," Herschel assured her and put a loving hand on her left shoulder, "we'll be in the air and in Sin City in NO time," he smiled and pecked her cheek. His girlfriend ceased chewing on her nails and turned to face him.

"IF I could, I would Hershey," she replied and went back to gnawing on her thumbnail, "I'm just so excited about what we're going to do in Vegas," she added and finally bit off the remainder of the thumbnail and spat it out. A janitor nearby gave her the stink eye as he saw her ten finger and thumbnails spat onto the ground, yet she didn't notice. All around, different announcements were coming out on the intercom system of LAX, the hypnotic thumps of shoes clacking on the ground coupled with the sounds of plastic wheels rolling across the hard flooring and the sights of all the people around made the eight young adults feel excited, getting see different people and watching planes take off with front row seats.

"So Gloydie," Adorabeezle tossed her magazine into the trash can, "are there going to be any in-flight movies we can watch to pass the time?" She questioned. Gloyd put down his Joe Pickett novel and turned to his girlfriend.

"I don't exactly what movie, but they should have a few for us first class flyers," he bragged. This was true. All the guys saved enough to buy EIGHT first class tickets so none would feel alienated about sitting in Coach with all the crying babies and rude people."Hopefully something good, like Top Gun," the orange shirted brunette though aloud.

"I've seen that way too many times," Vanellope but in, "I'm hoping for a dirty comedy, like This Is The End, I LOVE Seth Rogen!" She chimed. The Raven haired young woman giggled at the thought of her favorite dirty joke from the 2013 Seth Rogen comedy.

"You know, I would watch it twice if the airline luckily had the Avengers," Rancis admitted. Everyone started immediately agreeing with the Brit. Despite being of British descent, Rancis' favorite Avenger was Captain America for his positive outlook and his attitude about doing the right thing. The electronic chime for the time went off around the airport.

'_Good Morning LAX, the current time is 11:40 A.M. The current temperature is 76 degrees Fahrenheit and it is a cloudless sky. Have a great day,'_ the pre-recorded message went off. The group groaned, still patiently awaiting the gate attendant to open the door to the jetway.

"Are we EVER going to board the plane?" Rancis asked, starting to lose his patience. Suddenly, the ticket counter intercom crackled on and the group silenced themselves to hear the announcement. The ticket booth worker cleared their throat before announcing.

"Attention passengers of flight 243 non-stop to Las Veags is now boarding. Please have your tickets and your itinerary ready or you cannot board the flight and thank you for flying Litwak Airlines," the ticket booth worker put away her microphone. The eight twenty one year olds hopped up from their seats and jogged over to the jetway door where the attendant was awaiting them. Everyone quickly double-checked that they had their carry on bag and their iPhones/iPads for entertainment on the plane.

"Hello, enjoy your flight," the kind attendant smiled as she took a gander at all eight tickets and itineraries and allowed all eight young adults onto the plane. Being as anxious as they were, the four girls shoved passed their boyfriends while jogging at full speed down the jetway. The four boys looked nervously at each other and had the same thought on their minds, _'What have we done?'_ Yet, they brushed the feeling off for the love they held for their girlfriends and continued down the jetway until they reached the plane.

"Hi, and welcome to flight 243, thank you for flying Litwak Airlines today," the stewardess smiled and greeted the four boys. They each waved a thank you and went to find their seats. Not even needing their tickets, Rancis, Swizzle, Herschel and Gloyd all found their girlfriends already sitting down on their seats and with their carry on bags loaded up in the overhead compartment.

"Well gee, maybe we should just let you girls run us to Vegas," Herschel joked and sat down next to Sticky whom had taken the window seat as she stared out at the LAX terminal. The other boys laughed at his joke, but the girls didn't think it was very funny. Vanellope and Rancis were sitting directly across the aisle from Herschel and Sticky. Swizzle and Jubileena were sitting in the row behind Herschel and Sticky, while Adorabeezle and Gloyd were sitting in the row behind Vanellope and Rancis.

"Give us a break Herschel," Vanellope said, "we've seen how you've reacted to Jeff Gordon winning races," she pointed out. Herschel gulped, remembering the last time Jeff Gordon went to victory lane. Sticky had to mix Valium in his Pepsi to get him to calm down, and that was four hours AFTER the race was over!

"Oh don't mind her Hershey, I know we're a little excited," Sticky admitted and laced her head across his chest, "and we can't wait to spend a few days with you in Vegas!" She added excitedly. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard, causing seven of the group to stare at Gloyd.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast okay; I'm just gonna wait and order a sandwich," he explained and crossed his arms over his rumbly tummy. Adorabeezle giggled at Gloyd's stomach and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll split one with you, how about that Gloydie?" She offered. Gloyd smiled and nodded and kissed her forehead. It took what seemed like an eternity to the group, but finally, the stewardess closed the plane's door and everyone felt the bump of the truck pushing the plane backwards. Then, the stewardess got on the intercom system and started going down the usual rundown of safety procedures.

**(One safety procedure rundown later….)**

"And we hope you enjoy your flight, and once again, thank you for flying Litwak Airlines," the stewardess concluded and sat down in her own personal seat, waiting for the pilot to start taking off. Sticky, Adorabeezle, Vanellope and Jubileena took ahold of their respective boyfriends' hands and squeezed them tight. The engines roared to life and the plane started moving faster and faster and faster until it reached 200 knots and the pilot and copilot lifted the plane up with the steering yokes.

"That was fun!" Jubileena grinned and stopped applying pressure to Swizzle's hand. The landing gear disappeared into the underbelly of the plane and the pilot came over the intercom.

"Well folks, we are in the air; we expect to make our hour long flight on schedule, and you may now use your electronic devices," he let everyone know before getting off the intercom.

"What, and hour? We can't watch the Avengers in just an hour," Rancis sort of whined. The stewardess giggled and rolled her tray down the aisle filled with peanuts and Pepsi.

"Thank the good Lord!" Herschel exclaimed, "PEPSI!" He paid for a drink and downed it quite quickly. Sticky giggled at Herschel's enthusiasm and asked for a drink. "Oh sure thing Sticky," Herschel smiled and handed her the dark blue can.

"Attention passengers," the second stewardess got onto he intercom, "since the flight will take about an hour, we have a fair selection of TV shows to watch to make the flight go by faster, including, King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Knight Rider, American Dad, Robot Chicken and Spongebob," she informed the passengers. Vanellope quickly selected Robot Chicken on her little DVD screen while Sticky selected King of the Hill for Herschel. Adorabeezle selected The Simpsons for Gloyd and Jubileena chose American Dad for Swizzle.

* * *

**(One Plane Ride Later. MONTAGE TIME!)**

"Attention Passengers, welcome to McCarran International Airport and Las Vegas. The sky is cloudless and the temperature is 90 degrees Fahrenheit. We've enjoyed having you onboard, and we hope to see you all in the near future." The wheels touched down on the runway pavement and the plane slowed down to a crawl to get to the terminal. The passengers impatiently awaited for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt sign, which he did eventually.

"Come on already!" Vanellope complained.

"DON'T MAKE US COME UP THERE!" Jubileena warned with a few other passengers jokingly. The orange sign went out and everyone hustled out of the plane with their carry on bags. The eight 21 year olds breathed in the Las Vegas air as they stepped into the McCarran International Airport terminal.

"Ah, smell that girls?" Swizzle took in the air more than anyone. The girls proceeded to smell, and Adorabeezle gagged.

"I smell puke, shame and cigarette smoke," she coughed, "and I LOVE it!" She hopped up and down. In the terminal, just right outside the gate, were hundreds upon hundreds of slot machines making their noises.

"So ladies," Rancis started as he put on his fanny pack, "shall we go and get our bags normally, or should we get them and get to our hotel on the Strip in 1980's movie montage style?" he asked.

"MONTAGE!" The ladies replied. The boys looked at each other and winked.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul_  
_Gonna set my soul on fire_  
_Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,_  
_So get those stakes up higher_

The eight ran down to get their bags from baggage retrieval while Gloyd tried his luck with a dollar at the slots. When he got two sevens and a BAR logo, he started pounding the slot machine in anger, causing security to chase after him. The other seven had their bags and proceeded to run away from security personal.

_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there_  
_And they're all livin' devil may care_  
_And I'm just the devil with love to spare_  
_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

The eight quickly piled into a mini van cab just as security nearly caught them. The security officers angrily shook their baton sticks at the cab that rolled away with Gloyd mooning them. Gloyd high fived Swizzle and Herschel while Rancis and the girls rolled their eyes at the childish display.

_How I wish that there were more_  
_Than the twenty-four hours in the day_  
_'Cause even if there were forty_ more  
I_ wouldn't sleep a minute away_

Sticky, Vanellope, Adorabeezle and Jubileena were hanging outside of the van cab windows, taking pictures of all the famous hotels and landmarks that Las Vegas held. Jubileena pointed to the MGM Hotel and Casino while Vanellope snapped a quick picture. On the other side of the cab, the boys were doing the same thing. They were snapping pictures and admiring the great view of the strip in the middle of the day and couldn't _wait_ to see it at night time. The cab stopped at a red light, right next to a car covered with Kyle Busch decals. Herschel had the driver of the cab honk the horn to get the other guy's attention. When he turned around, Herschel stuck out his tongue and gave him the bird while shouting, "KYLE BUSCH IS A BITCH!"

_Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel_  
_A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal_  
_All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel_  
_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'_  
_And your one armbandits crashin'_  
_All those hopes down the drain_  
_Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime_  
_Turnin' night into daytime_  
_If you see it once_  
_You'll never be the same again_

The cab driver laughed at what Herschel had done and then turned into the parking lot of the Monte Carlo Hotel/Casino. All eight vacationers looked up in awe at the marvelous hotel and took the site in as much as they could. The boys dug into their wallets and gave the cab driver a $60 tip.

_I'm gonna keep on the run_  
_I'm gonna have me some fun_  
_If it costs me my very last dime_  
_If I wind up broke up well_  
_I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_

The eight vacationers excitedly bit their tongues and rushed into the lobby of the grand hotel. The lobby was like a French Palace from the Sixteenth Century. Gorgeous and shiny marble flooring made the lobby really stand out. Giant glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off a more sophisticated look. From behind the lobby desks were giant bay windows which showed off the great pool the hotel had.

_I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got_  
_Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_  
_Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot_  
_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,_  
_Viva, Viva Las Vegas_

"Hi, and welcome to the Monte Carlo, may I help you?" A young woman with a name tag that read, _'Crumbelina'_ asked. Rancis and Vanellope walked up to her with their bags to check-in.

"I can help you two down here!" Another young woman whose name tag read, '_Taffyta'_ called over to Adorabeezle and Gloyd. The two jogged down to the end of the check in desk.

"May I help you?" A girl with a name tag that read _'Minty'_ called to Herschel and Sticky.

"Wow, you look just like me girlfriend, how weird is that Wipp?" Herschel said in astonishment.

"And how can I help you today?" A girl named _Candlehead _asked.

* * *

**(After Check-In)**

All four rooms that the boys booked were all right in a row so they could meet up faster than the Avengers. "WOW, LOOK AT THIS ROOM!" Vanellope gasped and jumped onto the bed next to the window. All the rooms were the same, so everyone was checking out Rancis' and Vanellope's room. Two queen sized beds were parked right up against the wall, the bathroom had beautifully reflected ceramic tile on the floor and the toilet had its own little room so one person could be peeing while the other was showering! There was a huge LG 42 inch TV hanging on the wall and there were pictures of Wayne Newton, Tom Jones and Elvis Presley adorning the walls.

"Well girls, welcome to Sin City!" Swizzle announced.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
